The Black Order in China
by HobbitLover4eva
Summary: This story will not make any sense at all unless you know the anime D grayman. Ok, I really loved the anime D Grayman, and I wrote a story about the branch of the Black Order that exists in China. All the Exorcists in this story are completely my creations. Although I do feature D grayman characters, I focus mainly on mine. D Grayman does not belong to me! I wish it did.
1. prolouge

_I had a dream not long before that day. In my dream an earthquake was shaking the entire world then a huge chasm miles deep opened up between my home and me. I was separated from my mother and everything I'd known all my life. I tried many times to jump over the gap and get back to my home but I always missed and fell into the bottomless abyss. It wasn't until years later I realized that dream had been a warning of my destiny ahead. _


	2. Chapter 1: Kousuke

_ Author's note: Bear with me, I try to make as such sense as I can but I will reveal some things of this story later. Kousuke is my character, probably the main one. This story is purely about him and introduces the world and characters around him. Even if you aren't familiar with D grayman, just let me know if I made the story interesting enough. But be kind. I don't like flames :)_

_Kyushu Island, Japan, 1894 in the universe of the anime D Gray-man. _

A common boy about the year of 11 sat tracing pictures in the patches of dirt outside his house in a meager Japanese village. His eyes were wide with wonder. It wasn't his imagination; the drawings of this pen drew _were_ coming to life.

"Kousuke-Kun." A weary-faced woman old in sorrows, poverty and starvation yet honestly young in years, walked up to his side. "What are you doing?"

"Mother, I found this fountain pen and—it makes drawings come alive." Kousuke Kimura, as he would be known as in the future, turned to his mother and showed her the pictures that as he spoke were floating in mid-air.

"Kousuke-kun, don't joke—" Mother ceased in the middle of her dismissal as she saw the living pictures. "W-What is that?" she pulled backward in shocked fear.

"I don't know. Every time I sketch something, it comes alive. I found this pen in a cave." Kousuke replied, too curious to be frightened. "Look, I can even touch them." He grabbed the stem of the flower he had drawn and held it. But very quickly, he discovered the drawing began to burn his skin. "Ouch." He released it with alarm.

"Kousuke, stop that right now. Throw that thing away!" his parent urged him, taking him by the shoulders. She had never, in Kousuke's entire life, been so passionate. "Don't talk about it again, to anyone. It must have demon magic! Hurry!"

"I will." He promised agitatedly, going to the forest's edge to lose it forever. He reached the woods and held the strange pen in his hand. A great, powerful reluctance overcame him. He didn't want to part from it. But why? Why did he…feel like this pen belonged to him? His eyes couldn't leave it, that pen almost seemed to plead not to be separated from him.

"Kousuke-Kun, hurry. The harvest needs to be brought in." Mother called.

"Coming." He buried the pen deep in his kimono shirt.

"Is it gone?" his mother whispered. It was baffling how fearful she was.

"Yes." He answered quickly, disguising the guilt in his tone.

_A few weeks after this…_

The remorse nagging Kousuke gave him dark terrors of being punished by the gods for keeping such a mysterious object. Several weeks passed with no terrible events happening to him, his mother or the village. Despite the dread, he still couldn't bring himself to get rid of the fountain pen. In the few minutes he stole for himself from the constant toiling of peasant life, Kousuke experimented with the pen and found even swords, knives, any weapons came to life. The drawings still burned him if he held them too long but it was different then a scorching fire. It was pure power. One day Kousuke persuaded another boy, who swore to keep it secret, into using the pen as well.

"Here. Draw whatever you want." He encouraged. They were hidden behind the other boy's house.

"Does it really bring drawings to life?" his friend frowned, very doubtful.

"Draw something and you'll see."

His village friend sketched in the earth a knife but the knife didn't come alive—to Kousuke's disbelief.

His friend scoffed. "I knew it. You're a liar."

"No, I'm not." Kousuke protested. "Give me that. I'll show you." he seized it and drew a knife as well. This time the drawing did come alive and Kousuke wielded the weapon triumphantly.

"That pen is magical. But why didn't it work when I held it?" his friend scowled through his awe.

"I don't know." Kousuke shook his head.

"I wager demons made it. And they're going to come looking for it." the boy boasted. "If that happens, they'll kill you." parents and the elderly whispered about demons invading Japan, killing the people and taking their bodies. None of the children in the village were allowed outside after dark came. And neighbors began to be more suspicious of each other every year.

"They won't know about it." Kousuke shrugged. "They can't hunt me if they don't know I have it." a dark shadow grew over the boys, Kousuke lifted his head and found his friend's grim father.

"Takaya, we need to gather firewood." Takaya's father narrowed hostile eyes on Kousuke. Kousuke's heart flopped under that gaze.

Takaya meekly followed his parent into the dense forests.

Kousuke decided it was about time he looked after his own mother. Mother didn't have much strength anymore. Walking back to his home, he contemplated why the pen's powers had worked only when he had used it and not his friend. It couldn't be the pen was picking favorites, why would it prefer him anyway? And if it was created by demons why did it allow a human to use it?

In the forest

The human man lay bowed on his face, trembling in reverence before two fear-inspiring creatures made of machines. Parts of their bodies were animal-like while others were mechanical. They could be called demons.

"Good work." One monster praised the groveling human. "I can't believe there was a fragment here in the island, with the Earl so close."

"The Earl won't be happy we didn't find it first." The other demonic creature rumbled the earth with its voice. "We need to make up for it quickly, let's hurry and find the brat. Before he becomes powerful."

"I'll lead you to him, Masters. He's not far from here." Their human servant besought.

"Then get to it, Human." The monsters commanded. They whirled around in circles; frightening bodies became human skin and faces. In seconds the two demons were gone, guised in un-threatening Japanese peasants.

The human man nodded and rose, heading back down the path to the village. "Takaya, we're going home."

"Father, there are men following us." Takaya whispered to him, wary.

"Don't worry. They're just coming with me on business. They want something we have."

Kousuke's home

"Go on, Kousuke-Kun; eat the rest of the meal. I can tell you're hungry and I'm not very." Kousuke's mother slid her dinner to her son readily.

"I don't need it. You need your dinner more." Kousuke opposed her motherly generosity firmly. Mother had never been a strong person but in the last few years and months her eyes carried a despondent light that vexed him greatly.

"My duty as your mother is to take care of you, Kousuke-Kun. Let me do it as much as I can." Mother pleaded. "I can't eat anyway." She shoved her food to him, preventing him from refusing it.

Kousuke half-heartedly ate.

Mother's face muddied with melancholy. "I'm sorry. You shouldn't be toiling here with me, wasting your life away."

Kousuke reacted in surprise but he had no chance to reply any further, the fragile door was thrown aside and the father of Kousuke's friend with two strangers walked inside the house.

"What is it you men want?" Mother asked, anxious. The atmosphere around these people was aggressive, dangerous; one could sense the men came for evil.

"We mean no harm to you, Tomoko-San; these men just want a talk with your son." the man of their village assured her, though it did nothing to calm Kousuke's mother's distrust.

"I've never seen these men before, who are they?" she demanded.

"This is the boy, correct?" one peasant man stepped forward, eyeing Kousuke. It was a cruel look, and not entirely human.

About this time Kousuke felt the fountain pen in his shirt pulse.

"It's him level 2…." The other stranger gritted his teeth with a hiss. "Can't you feel it? That cursed Innocence, it's awake."

Kousuke was suddenly seized by the man close to him. "Let me go!" he stopped in horror because looking up at the "man's" face he found it peeling away, his skin falling in a heap.

"No, I won't." the _thing_ immerging from the human skin mocked. It had the head of a hammer, and the body of one but it also had arms. "Let's get you to the Earl, filthy Accommodator."

"Kousuke!" his mother screamed, rushing for him. She was shoved to the earth by the only true human.

"Mother!" he cried for her as the monsters blow a hole through the roof of his house.

"Nothing to be afraid of, we'll keep you safe until he has you!" the other monster laughed nastily. The creatures rose into the air, carrying their human hostage with them. The villagers below shouted and fled in every direction at the demon flying above them.

"Help me!" Kousuke shrieked. He fought to be dropped by the freakish creature, and the monster's grip on him only tightened.

"Oh, do you want me to break every bone in your body? Or how about I snap your neck?" the creature threatened.

"Let me go!" he yelled.

"Can't we kill some villagers? I want to have some fun." The other demon whined.

"You can if you want but I need to get this brat to the Earl now."

"Sounds good." The second monster licked its lips delightedly and revealed a machine gun from its body then brutally gunned down humans in the village, including the villager who sold Kousuke out. Their skin in moments became consumed by pentacles. Their bodies, skeletons; all decayed into dust and clothes.

A black figure observed the monsters of the sky within the forest's shadow. The figure grasped a shining, long, thin instrument in his hands. "Innocence, Activate."

"Ugh…what is that sound?" the monster holding Kousuke shuddered, doubling over as music floated around them. The music was unlike any song Kousuke had ever heard and the demons seemed to be sickened by it.

"It can't be! Is there an Exorcist here?" the other demon raged. The music grew ever louder, and the demons both screeched in pain. Kousuke was released abruptly as the creatures imploded and burst like bombs.

Down, down the boy fell. He was plummeting at a rapid rate; he felt he would crash to his death. Then a rope coiled around his body, Kousuke saw it extended far down on the ground, held by a man. The floating, radiant rope was tugged and the human boy with it, he was hauled like a kite to the soil. The boy lifted his head to the heavens when he was safe. "The monsters are…gone." What could have destroyed creatures so terrible?

Suddenly his mother came flying at him and gave him a bear hug while sobbing, "Kousuke-kun, are you all right?"

"I…think." Kousuke shivered in disturbance. "Mother, what were those things? Were they demons?"

"Their name iz indeed demon but they're not demonz in any folktalez your people have told. They're far worze." A man stepped out of the shadows and approached the mother and son.

"Stay back." Mother demanded, terrified of all outsiders now.

"I haven't come to hurt you, madam." The stranger replied. He spoke Japanese but his accent was foreign, thick and throaty. His hair was yellow, his eyes blue, and his flesh-pink skin was not of Japan. And then there were his clothes. He donned a great, long black coat with silver shoulder pads and trimmings. He was human but not normal. "My name iz Heinrich Fischer; I destroy Akuma like thoze you just zaw. I'm sorry I couldn't arrive zooner to zave otherz."

Kousuke's mother persisted to cling to her son. "What do you want?"

"I want the material that can kill them." The foreigner replied tucking the shining instrument, a German flute, into his jacket. "Akuma are not demonz, they're machinez programmed to kill humans. Their creator is called the Millennium Earl; he's a sorcerer who wants to destroy this world and every living thing in it. Akuma are nearly empossible to kill without a zpecial material, I've come looking for it. It's called Innocenze."

"You won't find it here, please leave." Mother commanded then coaxed Kousuke to rise.

Meanwhile, the townspeople peered out from their hiding places and found the danger gone. They exclaimed in shock at the clothes of victims left behind with only dust in them. Kousuke's gaze hooked on those clothes. Why were there so many clothes everywhere? What had happened to the people? The mystery didn't take long to solve: they all were killed when that monster fired on them. But…where were their bodies?

Heinrich Fischer did not leave. "Lee, nǐ kěyǐ chūláile." He spoke to the bushes and another man who seemed to be Asian dressed the same way the Heinrich was presented himself.

"The Innocenze we're looking for causez magical things to occur. It haz great power. Haz anything unusual happened lately?"

"No. You're like those monsters. Your business brings disaster!" Mother pulled at Kousuke. "We're going inside, now."

Now Heinrich grew blunt and unsentimental. "I have no intention of harming anyone in this village but I'm going to leave with the Innocenze. An agent for our group witnezzed drawingz coming to life weeks ago, that weapon will help uz destroy Akuma. It waz in this village our agent saw the weapon, if you give it to uz we'll leave without any fight."

_Drawings come to life_. Kousuke began to seep of all color. He had seen no agent of theirs watching him. How many had been spying on him? It _had_ been a mistake to keep the fountain pen; it had nearly cost him his life and many others theirs. "You're looking for that pen?"

Both black-robed men focused at Kousuke.

The villagers sobbed over the bodiless dead.

"I…have it. Take it please." He revealed it and handed it over readily but the pang in his heart was still there. Why? Why did he still want that pen? It had brought evil to his village!

"Thiz iz what draws living art?" Heinrich scanned it and the boy. "Here, draw zomething with it. If the drawingz do come to life then it iz what we want."

_Why is he making me do this? Why can't he draw himself and— _The puzzle came together. _Maybe it's like before with Takaya-kun, he couldn't draw with it but I could. _ Kousuke reached out despite his dread and drew in the air. His mother was astonished and horrified. He couldn't bear to face her.

"It is Innocenze after all. Ausgezeichnet. Madam, what iz your surname?" Heinrich turned to Kousuke's bewildered mother.

"Kimura." The woman was rigid, expecting something terrible.

"Mrs. Kimura, I'm sorry but we'll be taking your son with uz."

"What? Why?" the boy demanded, stunned.

His mother's face soaked with silent tears, her body racking with sobs.

"You're an Accommodator of Innocenze boy, like we are. All Accommodatorz become Exorcistz. Innocenze choses a human to use itz power and only that human can unlock it. You're the only one thiz Innocenze will allow to wield it; this fragment is useless to uz without you. You're going to come."

"No, I won't. Mother, I'm not going with them. They can't take me away." Kousuke swore. His eyes cemented onto hers but despite his determination against the men were desperate for comfort, strength, something mothers were good at. Ever since he was old enough to understand _he_ had been the pillar of strength to her without his father around. But he begged for her strength now.

"Ztupid boy, do you think staying here will zave you?" Heinrich Fischer derided ruthlessly. He came closer to Kousuke. His inflexible face loomed darkly over him. "You'll never be at peaze here again. Akuma hunt Exorcistz, they won't ztop until they kill you. The Earl usez Akuma as his spiez; he knowz where you are _right now_. He'z hunting you too."

The 11 year-old's pupils constricted.

"You're putting your mother in danger by being here, iz that what a son should do?" Fischer said this so coolly, as if talking of the weather. "The villagerz that died in thiz attack died becauze of you." the apathetic finger pointed at Kousuke. "Many more will die if Akuma continue to come. To stay here would be zelfish."

"Take him." Fischer and Kousuke both gawked at his mother. She repeated resolutely, "Take him with you. Kousuke…" she knelt to his level, stroking his hair. "Don't ever return. Stay away from this village, this country. Your father died by those monsters and so would you. Goodbye." She let him go.

Kousuke's words swelled in his throat. _What? Why are you doing this? You're…wanting me to leave? _

Heinrich grabbed the boy by the arm. "We'll be leaving now. I'm zorry this had to happen."

"Wait, Mother…" Kousuke reached for her as the Exorcist pulled him away from the village. Angrily, he wrenched his arm free of Heinrich. "Let me go! I can walk on my own."

Heinrich "hmphed". "Then walk."

Kousuke looked backward at village, the villagers still gathered around the dead and his mother. It was too much, everything was crushing. And the Exorcists didn't need to tell him he would never see his home again. But they wouldn't drag him off like a prisoner or a bratty child.

"Come now." the Exorcist ordered. "We need to get out before the Earl or Akuma find uz."

Gritting his teeth, the boy began taking deliberate, reluctant steps, following the strangers.

"I love you, Kousuke." declared his mother sadly as her only treasure left her.

To describe Kousuke's last image of his home romantically captured would be wasted. His mind was so rattled; memory of leaving was a blur. The next scene he remembered was coming to the shoreline of the island. The largest pond, it wasn't even a pond or a lake it was a monster body of water, stretched out long into the expanse. Kousuke halted upon seeing the lapping tide on the land.

"What is that?" he gasped greatly, bowled over in awe.

"You never saw the ocean." Lee, the second Exorcist, at last spoke. "This is the Pacific Ocean. It surrounds your entire country. Now let's hurry."

"Where are you taking me? You never said I was leaving my country too." He balked.

"Get moving." Heinrich commanded, pushing the boy along. "We need to be out of here today."

Getting the nervous Kousuke on the boat proved stimulating to both experienced Exorcists. The swaying of the ship frightened him as well as sickened him and Lee nearly had to carry him onto the deck. Ultimately, Kousuke was got on board. As soon as Heinrich followed the Chinese sailor started the ship and anxiously drifted into the choppy Pacific sea.

Kousuke sat close to the stern and desolately watched the coast of Japan slowly fading. "What if those monsters attack my village?" he suddenly asked the Exorcists in panic.

"If the Akuma come they'll see you're gone. They might assume Exorcistz found you and hunt for you overseaz. But by that time we'll be back at the Order." Heinrich explained calmly.

"Why is this happening? Why do I have to fight against Akuma? You can fight the Akuma, you don't need me." Kousuke ground his teeth. He raged at this fate, a fate he was given no choice in.

"The world needs every Exorcist Innocenze providez. Of the millionz of people in the world, only a few are chosen by Innocenze. You didn't know in that izolated island of yourz but the world is at war to survive. The Earl wants to destroy humankind, which includes you. If you don't want to die then you must fight."

Kousuke gazed down at the churning, unfeeling waves. He'd taught himself to swim when he was younger but he wouldn't survive in the overpowering current.

"Inocencze choze you, accept it. Running from your deztiny iz what a child does but you're not a child anymore. You're an Exorcist." The hard-hearted Exorcist stated.

Tears swelled in the boy's eyes which he hid from his kidnappers. Hatred boiled in his heart then, hatred and despair.


	3. Chapter 2

_auther's note: i apologize for the shortness of this chapter. but i thought it was a little weird being attached to another unrelated chapter. I guess this is the "at the same time this is happening" chapter. _

_Edo, Japan_

An oversized cartoonish model of a Victorian gentleman sat rocking in a chair within a dark room. He knit socks and waited for something. Humming, he waited.

"Master."

The oversized gentleman turned his head and greeted a level 2 Akuma. "Ah, my pet. Did you bring that Accommodator that was here in my island?"

The Akuma flinched. "Uh, no, Master. The first Akuma sent to bring him were destroyed, we think Exorcists came. We've just come from there, the Accommodator is—gone. We think they left a few days ago."

The gentleman stopped rocking. "So the Exorcists found him? How did Exorcists manage to slip into Japan and live?"

The machine/creature was apprehensive. "I—I don't know. They must have been powerful."

"That's an excuse." The Millennium Earl contradicted. "There are more Akuma than humans in these islands. They not only entered, they escaped with the Accommodator right under our noses." The Earl turned, even though the constant ridiculously large smile was still in his expression, his face twisted with vast anger. "You pieces of junk failed. You couldn't even kill an Accommodator here in my base. You're worthless. Blow up please."


	4. Chapter 3: The Black Order

_In the Pacific Ocean, days later._

How many days they spent at sea never recorded in Kousuke's bleak mind. They passed several countries in the journey: Korea, numerous smaller Asian islands and began to arrive on the coast of China.

"We can take the Yellow River as far as the province of Hubei." Lee announced to Fischer who had been wondering.

"It goez that far into China?" Heinrich sought to be relieved but their seasick recruit complicated this.

"We'll have to find another ship to Hubei; the captain doesn't want go farther than Suzhou. We should stop there and hire another ship." Lee advised.

Kousuke wearily looked once to the edge of China then rested his head again on the stern. He had been sick the entire journey, no food he ate could he keep down. It was a miserable trip for him and he saw to it the other men were miserable also.

"It's not too far from Hubei to the Order." Heinrich noted, mumbling. "_Gott sei Dank_. I'll be glad to be rid of thiz brat at the Order. I'll kill Bak if his first mission iz with me."

"He'll learn the life in 6 months, they all do." Lee remarked.

Kousuke did not understand their words for they were Chinese. China was nearer. He wanted to die. Angry thoughts simmered in his mind. _Why? Why did Mama want them to take me? Why did she tell me not to come back? You said you loved me, Mama, but if you did you wouldn't want me to go! You knew I'd never see you again! _Kousuke wept silently. He would find a way to escape from the Order, whatever the cost.

_City of Suzhou, in the province of Jiangsu, China _

Suzhou was a bustling port city, ships from every province in China and others from Europe trafficked it heavily. Dozens of Asian and European languages danced in Kousuke's ears as he and the two Exorcists left the ship they had been with for weeks and rummaged for another.

Heinrich held Kousuke with a heavy hand as they walked through the shipyard. "Don't try to run. We will find you. Stay cloze so you won't be lost, none of theze people here zpeak your tongue. You would be in a terrible pozition."

There was little necessity to order Kousuke not to run. He had no desire to be lost in a strange Chinese city. Every person was an alien, their clothes, speech, looks, they were all so unlike. He'd never felt so insignificant and alone.

His wandering eye then caught a sight of Suzhou that interested him. He actually halted, it was that fascinating. What he saw was rows and rows of Chinese houses built onto the water. They were sitting on rock foundations it looked like; some had steps that came from the back doors of the house to the tip of the river! Smaller boats docked at those steps. So that meant they couldn't walk anywhere, they had to use a boat. How could the houses float on water? And what was that string of hollowed red paper balls hanging from every house? Wait, he recognized those were lanterns.

"I'm guessing he's never seen a city." Lee whispered to his partner.

Kousuke studied the Chinese people. _They're so yellow; I can't even see their eyes. _He had never heard kind stories about them; China and Japan hated each other and had warred for centuries. He felt every Chinese child looking at him. His Jinbei dress was obviously Japanese, anyone could tell.

Lee meanwhile talked with ship captains. Not a long time had passed before he returned to Heinrich and Kousuke. "I have a ship; it will take us into Hubei."

_Somewhere in central China, several weeks after Kousuke arrived in China_

_Autumn season _

Suns rose and fell over the days on the river. Kousuke was thoroughly sick of water and ships. The boat coasted through the mountainous south end of Anhui then in the final days the flat plains of Hubei. He saw hundreds and hundreds of people through each one.

At the end of the week, they landed in Wuhan, the capital of Hubei. For the Exorcists and the boy, all that was left was walking. They walked miles through Hubei but Kousuke couldn't decide where they were when they came upon a lake that extended far beyond his eyesight.

"We're close. The Black Order is not far from there." Heinrich educated the new Exorcist.

"The Black Order? What is that?" Kousuke asked.

"Honorable Exorcists! You've returned." A young Chinese man, scarcely 5 years Kousuke's elder, jumped up from the lake's edge. He guarded a small boat halfway in the water. The man wore an outfit unlike the other men, his was tan-colored and covered his entire body, had a hood and none of the accessories of Exorcist uniforms. But his crest was kin to theirs.

"Ling Yao." Lee greeted, stepping into the ferry.

"Who's the boy?" the Chinese man stared curiously at Kousuke.

"He'z an Accommodator we found in Japan. Let's hurry to the Order, I'm tired." Heinrich groused.

Kousuke followed in jailbird despair.

"I, Ling Yao, am your servant. I'm a Finder for the Order. Welcome." the Finder greeted in Japanese to Kousuke and bent over respectfully. "What is your name, Honorable Exorcist?"

Kousuke scowled at the Finder sullenly and remained mute. He squeezed his legs.

The Finder stared; anxious he had offended the child.

"He'z upzet at leaving hiz home. Don't worry about it." Heinrich explained.

"Poor boy." The Finder nodded sympathetically. "He's young to leave his home. I hope he can learn to be comfortable here."

"Exorcists exist to kill Akuma; it's a lonely destiny with commonly short life. He'll have to learn." muttered Lee.

Ling Yao paddled their row-boat steadily. The lake was quiet, peaceful. Some minutes later, Kousuke's eyes identified an immense cliff ahead of them. A waterfall gushed down the sides of it. A pathway was cut out to the lake's brink, the pathway continued backward into an open entrance within the cliff and was boarded with columns as towering as giants.

Kousuke raised his head and gazed in hateful curiosity. "Is that the Black Order?"

"Yes, the Asia branch. The Black Order has smaller replicas all over the world, in every continent expect for Japan." The Finder clarified.

"Why do I have to live here?" Kousuke demanded with still strong resentment.

"Well, I'll have to tell about the Black Order to answer that." The young Finder acknowledged. "The Black Order was founded to stop the Millennium Earl from destroying humanity with Akuma. The Earl is a sorcerer who tried to end the world once many years ago.

Akuma do his dirty work, they're his army of murderers. They hunt down Exorcists especially. Akuma are created by the Earl using the souls of those in this world who died. The Earl tricks loved ones left behind into bringing their dead back to life and uses the soul to create an Akuma. That Akuma is then compelled to follow the Earl and kill mankind in order to evolve into a stronger being. Innocence can purify and destroy Akuma because Innocence is the opposite of Akuma, it is light and Akuma are darkness. Innocence can only be activated by an Accommodator. The Accommodators of Innocence are also known as Exorcists. Exorcists are the only ones who can destroy Akuma so you people are our only hope. I, your servant Ling, can't fight Akuma. I would die." Ling Yao laughed.

The boy pressed. "You didn't answer me. Why do I have to be here? Why couldn't I stay home?"

"The Black Order is the home of Exorcists; it's where they are trained. Every Accommodator who bonds with Innocence has to live here. And besides, there aren't many of the Honorable Exorcists. Counting you, Honorable Exorcist, there are only 7 Exorcists in this branch."

"Did you kidnap them from their homes too?"

"The other Honorable Exorcists? N-No, I, your servant Ling, don't think they ever kidnapped any of the Honorable Exorcists." Ling replied uncomfortably.

"I don't believe you." the youth frowned.

Ling Yao grimaced.

The boat reached the pathway into the base. The Exorcists rose to disembark.

"You're wrong." Kousuke started up again unexpectedly.

Ling Yao turned, perplexed for an instant.

"This place isn't my home either. I don't want to live here; I want to go home, my real home." He glowered at the Finder, burning in animosity. "I hate all of you."

Ling Yao was blind-sided as Kousuke bitterly stood up and trailed the Exorcists inside.

The three humans ambled along the stone hallway. Kousuke looked like a prisoner headed to the gallows to be hung.

"Heinrich. Lee. So you two made it back from Japan. I thought you both were goners, guess I lose the bet."

Kousuke jerked his head upwards in shock to look for the unknown, echoing voice. They were in front of a gate, a gate decorated in colored gears it appeared. The gears crisscrossed each other. "Who was that?' he demanded.

"You can't see me, boy. I'm the guardian deity of this gate. I only appear in body when I want to." The voice replied to him, it sounded female.

The Japanese native began to lose it. Disembodied voices were ghosts in his mind. He hid behind the protection of Lee and Heinrich.

"That boy isn't much of a brave one." The voice snickered. "But I guess everybody could be scared of a bodiless voice. Who is he anyway?"

"A new Accommodator we found, he'z the reazon we were dizpatched to Japan." Heinrich replied. "Fo, open the door already."

"A new Exorcist huh? We haven't had one for about 7 years. I hope he's fun." The voice named Fo commented. "I'm Fo, I guard the Asia branch. I make sure no Akuma infiltrate it without my knowledge." The gears that made up the gate slowly separated, illuminating a circus of people within it. "Get in."

Kousuke gaped in astonishment at the magnificence of the gate for a long moment then was nudged by Lee.

The "Black Order" was very chilled and moist. Layers of floors and hallways lined all the way up to the ceiling stories long. Everything excepting the people was made of either rock or stone. Limitless men and a few women dressed in white coats chattered along the floors in tongues he guessed was Chinese.

There was a body blocking the Exorcists' way now, a lean older man but not so old as Heinrich or Lee. He was blond but Asian featured. His jacket carrying the rose-cross symbol of the Black Order was white while the rest of his attire was black. He held the air of a leader, very stern and stoic however not apathetic as Heinrich was. It was clear he expected them.

"I'm relieved you arrived safely." The blond Asian declared to the Exorcists before scanning over the boy. "You must be the new Accommodator. You're the second Accommodator from Japan we miraculously slipped out. God must have worked in our favor." The stranger held out his hand. "I'm Chief Bak Chang, the leader of the Asia branch. I'm glad to have you."

_I'm not. _"I'm a prisoner here aren't I?" angry brown eyes defied Chief Bak's calm. Kousuke's knuckles clutched. "If I try to leave, you'll hunt me down… You'll never let me go home, will you? What is this place? Who are you people?"

"We exist to try and save humanity. This war we're in is real. You don't realize it, but people are murdered by it every day. You Exorcists are the only ones capable of destroying Akuma." The chief announced soberly not without sympathy for the boy. "The more Exorcists we have, the more hope we have of defeating the Earl and surviving. The world is in a frantic state, the Order can't afford to let any Accommodator go uncollected.

I know we preach about saving the world but we're fighting to save our own lives and people we love. I understand you don't want to be here, none of us do. I wish none of you had to fight; however, the reality is the earth is in danger and Innocence is our only chance. But I can promise you this," Bak smiled, "If you fight as hard as you can to win and we win this war, you can leave this place forever. You'll be free after this war ends."

"What if this Earl kills everyone first?" Kousuke questioned suspiciously.

"You'll be free either way." Bak answered. "Besides, you're much safer in these walls then you were in your own home. The Earl's base is in Japan. Most of the population is actually Akuma in disguise. They hide in the skins of human beings they've killed and are insanely murderous. If they had gotten their hands on you, and they would have, you would have been slaughtered. Leaving Japan saved your life."

Kousuke Kimura flinched, draining of color. Recalling the Akuma who tried to kidnap him, he felt was going to be sick again.

"You're safe here. I'm sorry you hate it but as an Accommodator it's critical you survive. Now, let's get you started." Bak then announced. "Lee, Heinrich, go rest awhile. You have no further work. Thank you for all your effort."

"Of course." Heinrich yawned. He and Lee both climbed up a flight of stairs to the side and disappeared.

Kousuke now was then directed through the Black Order, introduced to things called the Science Department, the Medical Department and so on. This place was larger than anything he could have dreamt up. Bak said the Asia branch was hollowed out of a cave and expanded by Bak's ancestors and what's more they continued to grow.

The first stop they made was at the Medical Department, Bak insisted Kousuke be checked for injuries or dehydration from his sea-sickness. "We want you to be as healthy as you can, it's our duty to look after you." he had remarked.

"Oh, you're quite a handsome little boy." The middle-aged head nurse giggled when meeting Kousuke. She was Japanese as Kousuke was. "There's a little girl Exorcist here who would go well with you. We haven't had someone as young as you since she came."

The medical check-up by the nurses discomfited the boy, who had never been to a doctor in his existence. Plus, their attention to him was outlandish. He was accustomed to being disregarded. Now he was the center of the spot-light.

"As I thought, you are a bit dehydrated." The leading nurse scrutinized at the finish. "You're also malnourished. You have no physical injuries. We'll give you an IV and I recommend, Chief, you feed him everything he could want."

"He's from Japan; I heard the common people had very little food." Bak noted.

"We weren't able to grow much, only rice." Kousuke recalled.

"I understand, I fled Japan years ago and have been with the Order since I was young. Call me Saya; "Head Nurse" is too formal." The nurse sympathized, pushing along the IV machine. "Japan is a horrible place. Perhaps you can grow to like the Order."

"Japan is still my home." He barked in return. "And I'll _never_ like this place."

Bak and the nurse said nothing, struck by guilt.

After the Medical Department, there was the Science Department and inspecting his anti-Akuma weapon. The scientists were pleased they did not need to work on his Innocence at all. Then came having his "synchronization rate" tested. Bak had promised him that wouldn't hurt him at all and it didn't but it was one of the most-unpleasant experiences of his life.

The Great Generals, leaders of the Black Order, also analyzed the new Exorcist. They were shadowy figures in a pitch black room whose faces Kousuke never saw but whose voices resonated deeply in him. The Great Generals crowed how he was a miracle and God had blessed them by bringing him, the entire scene disturbed the boy some. At the very end, Chief Bak announced now was the time to tell Kousuke the story of Innocence and the Order.

"You deserve to know." The chief acknowledged, "This story is secret by the way, only known to members of the Black Order and to those serving the Earl. None of the general public know, it was kept secret to prevent chaos and panic. That rule still stands today, so don't repeat this tale to anyone outside the Order unless of course Innocence has chosen them."

A century ago, that's 100 years; a golden cube was discovered buried in the earth. On the cube was written a prophesy by an ancient civilization thousands of years before, the creators of the cube addressed the future humans of the earth and claimed they defeated the Millennium Earl with the substance called Innocence. They explained Innocence is called the "God Crystal", its power is unlike anything in this world."

"Why is Innocence in this world? Where did it come from?" Kousuke could not conceal his slight intrigue.

"We don't know everything about it, unfortunately. We think God gave Innocence to Man to help us battle the Earl and Akuma. The civilization also claimed the world was destroyed shortly after they defeated the Earl by Noah's Flood, referred to in the Old Testament of the Bible. The Bible is a book of Jewish stories, laws, and documents on the ancient history of the Earth." Bak clarified, seeing Kousuke was ignorant of the Bible. "Anyway, the cube predicted the world would be destroyed again in this century by the Earl. Their prediction has come true so far; the Earl has returned and is determined to destroy the Earth once and for all this time.

After reading the prophesy, the leaders of the nations at that time banded together and formed the Black Order. The Black Order was created to defeat the Earl and prove the prediction wrong. The cube left precise instructions on how to use Innocence; it is how we know of Accommodators. The Accommodators the cube mentioned are Exorcists like you.

To combat the power of Accommodators, the Earl creates Akuma to spy and prey. While they are his hit men, the Earl searches for pieces of the Innocence to destroy. We don't know how or why he can destroy it but he's an enemy you don't want to face. The Innocence was said to have been scattered across the world by the Flood, I think that's how your Innocence ended up in that cave by your home. We need to collect these pieces before the Earl's minions; it's critical we find as many as we can and Accommodators for them. If he wins, it will not only mean the death of the human race but of you." Bak stared at the child gravely. "Kousuke, if you won't fight for our sake, fight for your own."

Kousuke stared, speechless. This world was too horrible to believe.


	5. Chapter 4: meeting Midoriko

Kousuke was glumly quiet. This new knowledge was a weight on his heart, a crushing boulder. Was any of it even true? It sounded so dreadful he wanted to chalk it up to lies. _But…if it isn't true, why am I here? Why did they take me if this Innocence doesn't exist? And those Akuma, how could they exist if the story was a lie? _

"You must fight to the end." The Great Generals droned ghostly. "This is your fate as one who is chosen." The generals' spectral forms vanished into darkness eerily.

"Welcome to the Black Order, Kousuke." Chief Bak extended his hand.

Kousuke's eyes gazed at the hand. "I…want to get out of here. It's cold."

Bak nodded. "We have one last stop, to get you measured." The lift they stood on rose out of the darkness into the wholesome light.

"Measured for what?"

"Follow me." Bak stepped onto the floor. "Your uniform."

Kousuke's face contorted. _Uniforms? I knew it, this is a jail. _They exited the meeting room, heading towards Bak's office.

"Chief Bak, I'm here. I was caught up in other duties, forgive me." An elderly man in white robes similar to monks' garb, hurried to their side. He even tucked his hands into his sleeves as monks did.

_What the heck is wrong with his hair? _Kousuke raised a bewildered eyebrow. _He looks like he has devil's horns. _

"Kousuke, this is my assistant Sammo Wong. Wong, this is Kousuke Kimura, our new Exorcist." Bak presented. "Wong will have to take you on from here; I have pressing work. Wong, his remaining introductions are your job. Make sure he's taken care of."

"Of course, Bak." Bak's assistant dutifully answered. "I'll see to it."

"Kousuke, I'll see you later. Your missions won't come for some time, take it easy." Chief Bak didn't attempt to shake the boy's hand this instance, knowing the reaction he would get. As an alternative he waved and stalked of.

"Kousuke, it's a pleasure to meet you." Wong bowed. "If you'll come with me to my office, I'll get your Exorcist uniform started."

Again whizzed by the layers of floors to Wong's room. Wong's office was in reality his bedroom turned into a sewing shop. Inside Wong requested if he could size Kousuke's middle with tape. "It's essential you have a uniform that suits you, it will help protect you in battle efficiently. Do you have any personal requests for your outfit?"

"Wait, I wear a uniform for…battle?" Kousuke grasped startled.

"Yes. It tells people and Akuma you're an Exorcist; it's a source of pride and most importantly protects your body in constant combat. The clothing you're wearing now is so thin it would burn away in a fight, you'd be naked and badly hurt." Wong rubbed the flap of Kousuke's shirt in two fingers.

"This wasn't meant for travelling, Jinbei is supposed to be just house clothes." Kousuke stumbled, discomfited.

"Oh, I see. Well, I'll give you proper clothing soon. I'll finish this sometime today or tomorrow. Would you like an overcoat or something shorter?"

"I—I don't know." Kousuke dropped his eyes. These people were bizarre, why were they so-kind when they forced to come here?

Wong readied himself to move again. "I've measured you, now I need show you around. This place is bad for getting lost in if you don't know your way. You should know everything like the back of your hand to avoid this. Come." They stepped out into the hallways a third time.

"This is the training area where Exorcists are taught to fight with their weapons." Wong talked, showed him a level floor equipped dummies and weapons. "Here is the library which you're welcome to use anytime you wish." This room was a massive space filled with shelves and shelves of books. "The Infirmary you've already seen." Kousuke saw the hospital ward again. "The dormitory for the staff you don't need to see, you won't be living there anyway. Your room will beside the other Exorcists. Oh dear! I need to prepare your room! I'll have the personal get on it." Wong prattled on at each section of the Order he presented.

"I forgot the dining hall!" Wong suddenly gasped after displaying the library. "You must be hungry, forgive me. It's near suppertime." He bustled the child over to the dining hall, another room impossible for Kousuke to describe. "Big" was a pathetic term. There was table after table lined in order. The gigantic kitchen lay to the back, behind several sets of open windows workers buzzed inside it preparing food.

"This is the Dining Hall, they serve 3 meals a day but if you need a snack they can assist you anytime. Exorcists are served first. Speaking of, I should round up the Exorcists after this for an introduction meeting." Wong ushered Kousuke in. "Zu, are you working?" he yelled into the kitchen.

"You don't need to yell, Wong. I have my hearing aid this time." Another bearded elderly man, bald at the crown of his head, a kind of triangular eye tattoo on his forehead and the little white hair he had tied in a ponytail peered through the windows. "Is this the new Exorcist everyone has been talking about? He's quite popular." He looked Kousuke up and down.

"Kousuke, this is the chef of the Asia branch, Zu Mei Chang. Creator of anti-Akuma weapons. He's also the great-uncle of chief Bak. You can tell him whatever you want and he'll make it."

Zu Chang's gaze on Kousuke turned his stomach. He couldn't pinpoint why the old man was frightening, it's not that Zu seemed evil but men that old do look peculiar.

"Poor boy, I am a bit frightening." Zu chuckled. "I'm the crusty old grandfather of every person here, there's no one as old as me."

Kousuke elevated an astonished countenance. Did he show his inward emotions so obviously?

"Wong-kun! Wong kun!" a girlish, breathless voice called. A young girl trotted towards them. A version of the Exorcist jacket modified into a female's she wore, her full-length skirt swishing as she stopped in front of them. "I heard a new Exorcist joined!" she gasped. (Kousuke did not understand her words, they were Chinese). "Is he the one?"

Kousuke had enough time to take in a full look of this girl before his mind left him and he became senseless. She couldn't have been 3 months younger than he was. She was a slim, porcelain complexioned young girl; her features were dainty, lady-like and incredibly beautiful. She was signally the prettiest girl he had ever laid eyes on. Her loose hair falling halfway down her back was a murky, dark midnight blue. To have such delighted, sweet, lovely green eyes absorbed in him was overwhelming.

"Oh Midoriko, you've heard already. I would have told you all next, I was showing him around the—" Wong was unheeded as the female Exorcist threw herself past him at the new boy.

Kousuke found himself crushed by the girl's warm body, her arms enveloped him, her loveliness enveloped him. His heart throbbed like a drum under her touch.

"I'm so glad you're here…" the striking Exorcist sniffled. To his marvel, she talked to him in his native language and she was crying, her tears wet his neck as she burrowed into his shoulder. "Welcome home."

The blush in Kousuke's cheeks was so bright his entire face shone red. "Uhh…" he stuttered for a word. A warm, light-headed sensation flooded his chest. This girl was a complete stranger but the way her voice earnestly, jubilantly said "welcome home" did not spark resentment in him. The moment her lips said "home" the Order became a cozy, caring family.

Wong chuckled at the effect the pretty Midoriko produced on their new arrival. He whispered to Zu Chang, "With her welcome, he might start to be at ease here."

"I-I'm sorry," the pretty Exorcist laughed nervously between her tears, she was pulling back from her hug, "I was just so happy to have you here… I'm Midoriko Hayashi, I'm an Exorcist too." Her eyes did not leave his face and though Kousuke did not realize this, Wong did, they were sparkling with love. "What's your name? They told me you're from Japan. That's where I'm from."

How on earth did an angel like her become part of the Black Order? Kousuke was dazzled unresponsive. Her presence cleansed the atmosphere of its "prison" look.

"What's your name?' Midoriko repeated gently, enfolding his hands in hers.

_My name? W-What is my name? Crap! _He glanced at Wong, eyes begging for help.

"His name is Kousuke Kimura." Wong took the hint wonderfully. "He's quite homesick right now so he's uneasy. He traveled for weeks across the ocean, he just arrived today."

"Kousuke, I like your name. You must be exhausted." Midoriko replied to Kousuke as if he had actually answered. "Do you need anything? If you do, just ask me. I know everything about the Order. I've been here a long time." A slight sadness gleamed in her eyes at the last sentence but she brushed this off so quickly, you would have thought you imagined it.

"I suppose the last step is introduction." Wong remarked to a clipboard.

"He looks tired, Wong-kun. Perhaps you should wait on introductions and let him settle down here. I'll help him." Midoriko's appealing eyes defeated Wong as well.

"Very well, he seems very uncomfortable around us old fossils; you could work some magic on him. I'm sure he'll feel better in your company. He'll meet the other Exorcists whenever he can." Wong granted.

"How was your journey here, Kousuke? Was it difficult?" Midoriko wasted no time in gradually nudging the withdrawn boy out of himself. And he was quite powerless to repel her. He didn't want to.

"I…hated it. I was sick most of the way here." He turned his head to the side of her gaze to avoid going brain dead.

"Oh no, I'm sorry." Compassion made this girl even prettier. "Do you feel sick now? I could call a nurse for you."

"I don't think I can feel sick around you." Kousuke horrifyingly covered his mouth, too late to stop the overly tender confession from breaking free.

"Really?" now Midoriko burned pink but it was a delighted glow. She smiled softly. "That's sweet. Thank you."

Wong turned his back to hide his laughter. Zu Chang pretended to be too senile to understand what was happening.

_Why did I say that? I can't believe I told her that! She must think I'm so weird!_ Kousuke berated his absent mind. _Say something else!_ "I'm hungry." _Moron!_

Midoriko's hand gripped his then she walked him to the kitchen. "Lata, our new Exorcist is hungry." She spoke to the workers through the windows.

The assistant chef, an Indian woman, peeked out and looked the boy up and down. "Whot a cutie. He's cut out just right for you, isn't he?"

The teasing confounded Kousuke and embarrassed the pretty Midoriko.

"I'm only joshing." The chef reassured. "What will you have?"

They were asking him? Kousuke's mouth was dry as sand. "I-I don't know."

"We'll have a sample of everything on the menu." Midoriko requested. "Do you mind?" she asked Kousuke.

He shrugged his shoulders.

"Oll ov the menu specials? You must be famished, boy." Lata observed. "Bot no wonder! Look at you, skinny as a starved cow! Did they not feed you in Japan?"

"We didn't have anything." He muttered, bashful. Looking over every Order member, Midoriko included, he noticed they were plenty fed.

"I bet you were poor." Lata reasoned. "No matt a, you can eat oll you want here."

Soon, Kousuke was set up at one of the tables with dozens of plates of Chinese, Japanese, even Korean meals. He had only heard of _half_ the dishes and describing them was impossible. Midoriko, never leaving his side since their meeting, offered him Japanese chopsticks.

"Go on, it's okay." She encouraged gently.

Too many eyes ogled him in this dining hall. Midoriko sensed and understood how difficult this was, glaring at those people to shoo them off.

"Um, is all of this food for me?" he inquired so softly only one who was very attentive would have picked it up.

"Of course it is." Midoriko guaranteed kindly. "Don't worry, Kousuke. We have plenty of food here; you can have all you want."

Kousuke felt tears leaking into his eyes staring at all that food. _Great, she must think I'm a wimp... _But this was the most food he had ever seen and the detail every bit of it belonged to him was implausible to say the least. With how long he gazed at his dinner people suspected he was drawing its portrait. _W-Wait! What am I doing just staring? Midoriko-Chan went through all the trouble to get me this, and she's watching me. _He picked up his chopsticks and ate clean those plates of meals by the time the dining hall grew crowded. He even stacked them neatly in a pile.

"T-Thank you for helping me." He stammered shyly to Midoriko afterwards. "Where am I supposed to take these dishes?"

"You're welcome." She smiled brightly. "Don't worry about the dishes, the kitchen crew come through later and pick up."

"Really?" he gawked, skimming the uncountable throngs in the dining hall by this time. "They must have so much to clean up." _That means I'll never have to help with cleaning again…_ "Do Exorcists help clean anything?"

"Not usually unless the Order is very short on workers. The Exorcists' jobs are to fight Akuma and collect Innocence. When they aren't on missions, most of them are here. We're free to do whatever we like in our spare time." Midoriko enlightened.

"Do they allow you to go outside?"

"Yes, they let Exorcists go anywhere anytime they want. Unless they're badly injured. If you like, I can show the best places outside the Order to be alone. The land around here is beautiful."

"Sure." _If I tried to escape when I was outside, would they catch me in time? _

"So, what would you like to do now?" Midoriko asked.

"What do you do here?" he wondered.

"I read in the library. You should go there; there are wonderful stories and history books of Japan. I spend hours there." Midoriko suggested with zeal.

"I…I can't do that. I can't read." The tips of his ears burned with shame as he confessed. "We were too poor." _Will she laugh? _

"Oh." Midoriko's eagerness faded. "I'm sorry, it was wrong that I assumed you did." Her eyes then glowed with an idea. "Would you like me to teach you to read?"

"T-Teach me?" Kousuke flinched. "You don't have to… I'm not important anyway, I wouldn't need it."

"That's not true." she corrected frowningly. "You are important. And you will need it; Exorcists write and read every day on missions. Please, let me teach you."

"Okay." He relented. He couldn't deny her anything; if she asked to kiss him he would let her.

"Good." Midoriko embraced his hands. "You'll be reading and writing in no time."

_That evening, Kousuke meets his own bedroom_

"I apologize for the long wait; we had to clear out this entire space. It has the basics, a bed and dresser. You may decorate your room anyway you like, however." Sammo Wong opened the door and presented Kousuke Kousuke's very own bedroom.

"What's that light hanging from the ceiling?" Kousuke stared at the circular hollow tube glowing with light in some fear.

"Oh! That's a new electric light bulb. It provides light at all hours, you just flip a switch." Wong demonstrated.

Kousuke's room was spacious and clean, made of stone walls and floor. A queen sized bed lay in the corner and beside it was a dresser. Kousuke stepped inside, feeling the air of his new room. It was over. This room signified his permanent stay in this jail, a ball and chain.

"Do you not like it?" Wong grew restless, seeing Kousuke less than enthralled.

"It's dull. And lonely." came the blunt, sad reply.

"I see." Wong nodded empathetically.

Midoriko unexpectedly peered in through the open door. "Your room is beside mine, Kousuke. If you ever feel alone, you can visit me. I can look out for you more also." She was determined to raise his spirits someway.

Kousuke flushed. _She's calling me just by my name… D-Does she like me? _

"Here is your nightgown and toothbrush. Midoriko can show where the lavatories are when you need them. I hope you sleep well, Kousuke." Wong bowed goodbye and left the children to themselves.

Kousuke calculated the dimensions of his room. From the door to his bed was three times as large as his shack in Japan ever was. He drowned in this cold expanse. And they expected him to crawl into that dark bed (he had not once known a mattress either) and close his eyes?

"You don't have to sleep now." Midoriko murmured, coming up behind him. Kousuke had forgotten her company. "I don't sleep until I'm tired. You should only go to bed when you want to. They don't force you."

"Why not? They threatened me into joining. Why give me a choice in anything?" the bitterness in him shot out quite before he prepared for it.

She replied quietly, "Bak-Sama isn't cruel; he wants Exorcists to be as happy as they can here. He feels bad we have to fight so he does everything he can to make our stay here easier. He didn't like how Heinrich and Lee acted to you, Wong-kun told me. Bak-Sama scolded them horribly."

"You're serious?" Kousuke was only half-moved. Bak was the warden of this jail.

"He cares about the Exorcists." Midoriko wavered a moment before continuing, "Not everyone in the Order is harsh like them. Roger's is one Exorcist, he's always kind. Many of the scientists and Finders are kind. And—me. I'm here; I want you to be happy."

Kousuke looked backward at her, every ounce of his enmity thawing. If she was here, that was proof goodness was hidden even in this prison. "Let's go somewhere, I don't want to sleep.

...

_Author's note: I know you guys wanted some action, I promise some soon. But right now, Kousuke is getting introduced to the Order and important characters. He'll have his first mission soon though, and lots of traumatizing violence. Thank you so so much for reading! You don't know how much I appreciate it._


	6. Chapter 6

_A week after Kousuke's joining the Order_

_His first temptation to escape it_

_..._

"Kousuke!" in the lounge of Order, Kousuke Kimura idled restlessly, combating the stupor his mind threatened. He was diverted by Sammo Wong jogging to him with a folded bundle in his arms. The boy sat up.

"Kousuke, this is your Exorcist uniform. I finished it today." Wong offered it proudly.

Kousuke's grateful reply was not gushing. "O-Okay."

Wong loosened the parcel allowing a sturdy good-looking black coat, a miniature of Heinrich's, to tumble down. "Please, put it on. I need to make certain it fits."

Kousuke reluctantly did so, covering over the Japanese outfit that was his final link to home. The Exorcist coat was heavy and yet lightweight; it stopped at his ankles as Midoriko's skirt did and snugly hugged him. Exorcist costumes flaunted so many decorations: wrist cuffs, shoulder pads, buttons, then of course the Black Order crest on the left breast.

"Does it feel tight?" Wong pressed, butting the coat.

"No." Kousuke denied blandly, centering on the shoulder pads.

"Good, I gave you room to grow. You'll look quite handsome alongside Miss Midoriko." the old man winked.

Cherry fired up in Kousuke's cheeks. Suddenly, he was anxious to show off this uniform to her. If she loved it, perhaps…the uniform wasn't horrible.

_Bak's office at that moment_

The beautiful, young female Exorcist clasped her hands in composed begging to the chief of the Asia branch. "Bak-Sama, can I go outside with Kousuke? I'll watch him. Please?"

Bak rejected it. "It's not safe, Midoriko. He's only been here a week, I know he hates it here. He never wanted to join. Most children that come try to escape at least once. If he tries to bolt you would have to stop him. That might make you an enemy to him. You can't handle that."

"He won't escape." Midoriko Hayashi refuted positively. "I never tried to. Not every Exorcist tries to run. Bak-Sama, please! It would help him; he thinks the Order is a prison." She pleaded with girlish charm now. "I want him to accept the Order; I want him to accept all of us. He won't if you treat him like a captive. Please, let us go outside."

Bak smirked. "You kids." He leaned back tiredly. "Fine, you can spend some time outside but do not go farther than 2 miles from the Order. Take your anti-Akuma weapons and your golem in case you're attacked. If he proves he won't run, I'll allow him to go anywhere he wants."

The Order's lounge

Kousuke meandered about the lounge in his new clothes. Truthfully, he was searching for Midoriko. He wished she would look at him with admiration as he did of her.

"Kousuke!" the very girl he thought of appeared in the entryway of the lounge. Midoriko especially radiated in beauty this morning. His heart floated while she advanced for him.

"I've been looking for you." as her eyes analyzed him she instantly registered the new uniform. "Oh, Wong finished your uniform!" Midoriko folded her hands before her and smiled softly. "You look great. I—like it." her face now was aflame.

"T-thanks." In that moment, the uniform was at last redeemed.

"I came here to ask you something also." Midoriko remembered after some time staring at him. "Would you like to spend some time outside together? You mentioned you missed the outside. And China is beautiful you might like it." the hope to please him was alive in her eyes.

Spend time outside—with her? We've never been alone. Kousuke's heart fluttered, his stomach was full of butterflies. "B-Bak-San is letting us go alone?"

"I asked him if we could. Come on, once you're ready we'll leave." She beckoned him with her hand.

Blindly, he obeyed her.

_Someplace near the Daba Mountains in Hubei, China_

The boy of 11 years roamed the forest floors near the mountains sleeping under mist. "This place is like my home." He murmured.

"Is it?" Midoriko inquired. She hung beyond Kousuke slightly, fretful that he not feel followed every moment.

"Kyushu was full of mountains. They were everywhere around my village." Kousuke said. He stared curiously at her. "What part of Japan were you from?"

Midoriko gazed up at the cobalt heavens. "Honestly, I don't remember. I was only 3 years old when I left Japan, Exorcists found me wandering around by myself. I was about to be killed by Akuma and after they saved me. The Innocence they had collected earlier bonded to me. I didn't have any family alive that they could find, so they just took me to the Order. I have some memories of Japan but they're a little dim. That's why I love hearing about Japan." She smiled.

"I wish I could tell you more, I only ever lived in my village until I came here." Kousuke sighed.

"It's enough to have you with me." asserted his friend, lying down tranquilly among the trees. "Now I can picture Japan more clearly because of you."

"G-Good." Kousuke reticently took in the forest. If there was something to admit it was China was fascinating. A part of him had longed to see other countries, travel, and have the ability to see the outside world (he had never spoken of this to Mother). At that moment, to his interest, he recognized a small lily-like plant growing in bunches in the earth nearby. Snapping it from its stem he turned upon his fellow Exorcist and asked, "Is this Giboshi?"

Midoriko sat up. "That's called Hosta in China. I didn't know they have Hosta in Japan."

"It's all over, it grows wild." Kousuke confirmed. Timid, he gave it to her. "Here, this is for you. It's a piece of Japan."

"You're so sweet." Midoriko received it shining. "I'll treasure it."

"So, how far do these mountains go?" Kousuke rubbed the back of his head bashfully.

"A long way, the Daba Mountains span into 4 different provinces: Shaanxi, Hubei, Sichuan and Chongqing. The mountains are especially high in this section of Hubei. There are many towns and villages built into the mountain. I would be frightened to live so high up, would you?"

Kousuke had strayed aimlessly further on. The area's resemblance to where his home was pitched his mind into profuse daydreams. The Black Order couldn't find him if he fled along this mountain pass. And he could survive for weeks in these forests by himself until he reached that river that lead to the ocean. He could glimpse several rivers down below in the valleys. He ceased walking at a steep hill that eventually ran into the mountain terrain. Hiking down this hill was easy.

"Kousuke!" Midoriko's yell unsettled him. She had jogged after him, her face pallid, her eyes tense. She was not 5 feet from him at the hill. "Come on, let's go back." She coaxed, her voice was controlled as when one is terrified and desperate not to reveal it.

_Does she know I'm thinking about it?_ Kousuke gazed towards her then back at the mountains below. "Have you…ever tried escaping?"

"No, and you don't want to." Midoriko discouraged strongly. "If they catch you, Crow might hurt you! I've heard stories about Exorcists that try to escape; they're locked up and put in chains. Please, don't do it!"

Kousuke gazed longingly in the direction of Japan.

"Please! Come back with me, Kousuke." She at last entreated earnestly, begging for his hand. "Don't leave me."

Don't leave me… The final prayer struck a chord. The knowledge she wanted him challenged his thirst to go home. _At home, I don't have her._ His hand began rising. _You've never left me since I joined._ His hand bridged the gap and slid into hers. "Okay. I'll go back." He pledged.

Joy and relief engulfed Midoriko's countenance after an instant of tentativeness. After smiling, she pulled Kousuke by the hand down the slope.

_Author's note: I actually have this whole story written already, I just divide it into chapters :P Let me know if you guys really love it. _


End file.
